Remember When
by Butterfly553
Summary: Kasamatsu is targeted by some people who have grudges against him. Can Kise save him or will he need to be the one who will need to be saved? Will they ever get to be happy together or will they be forced to forget each other? (This is a prequel to my MidoTaka story I recently finished writing, so it's set before that.)
1. Where It Began

Where It All Began

Kasamatsu Yukio is your everyday, regular college student. Meaning he's exhausted all the time and most likely starving himself. His major is Commercial Music, meaning he gets to learn all about the music industry, not just playing songs. Even so, he has a backup of being in the medical field. It was a choice to please his parents, not so much because he wanted to choose that.

Kasamatsu lives in an apartment with his closest friend, Moriyama Yoshitaka. They went to high school together and were on the same basketball team, with Kasamatsu as the captain. After all, they went through together on that team, they chose to stick together and remained close after that. Moriyama's major is undecided, due to his main focus of getting a girlfriend, or at best, just flirting with girls. No matter how many times Kasamatsu tries to get him to be serious, it just doesn't click in the woman-obsessed mind of Moriyama.

Currently, the two roommates were sitting on their couch watching a movie. It was a boring movie to match the boring Tuesday night, but they were honestly glad about it. They'd gotten all their school work done on time Monday night, just to have their classes canceled the next day. So, they hadn't don't much that day and were slowly getting tired, due to the boredom. Well, Moriyama was at least.

Kasamatsu was going through a sleepless patch. He'd only gotten about 2-3 hours at best each night for nearly a week. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't sleep. He tried and tried, but it only ended up with him being pissed off.

"Hey Yukio, I'm gonna head to bed." Moriyama's statement brought Kasamatsu out of his zoning as he stared at the TV. His voice had hints of sadness as if someone let him down.

"You sure? I thought you were going on a date with that girl you met at the cafe?"

"She just canceled on me..."

"Again? Man, I'm sorry." Kasamatsu wasn't sure what else to tell his friend. It was common for the male to get a date, only for her to cancel later on. The slightly-taller black-haired male was good at flirting with girls and getting a date with them, just not actually going on dates with girls. Even so, he was still better than Kasamatsu's stuttering and panic attacks he had when he tried to even talk to a female.

"The next one will actually go out with me! I know it!" Moriyama stood up triumphantly. It was like he truly thought what he said would happen.

"Sure... Uh, good luck with that."

"You should get a girl too. I'm sure it'd make you happier."

"I don't need a girlfriend."

"Then a boyfriend?" Moriyama had to dodge a pillow thrown by the now annoyed Kasamatsu. He didn't like talking about his love life, due to it being practically non-existent.

"Go to bed!"

"Yes, yes! Goodnight!" With that, the male went into his room, leaving Kasamatsu alone with the still playing movie. It wasn't like they were really watching the movie anyway. So, not wanting to hear the terrible acting any longer, Kasamatsu turned off the TV, since silence was better than the crappy film. So, now that was done, the male was ready to head off to bed... to just lay there and be pissed off, but before he could do anything, Moriyama burst out of his room, his door slamming against the wall, almost denting it.

"What the hell!" Kasamatsu snapped as he turned towards his friend, angry rather than surprised.

"I've been invited to a party. Get ready, you're coming with me!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." The firm voice caused Kasamatsu to sigh, as he knew he'd lose the argument now. So, extremely reluctantly, Kasamatsu retreated to his room to get ready. He ended up choosing a plain black t-shirt with jeans. Not anything special, but it made him look hot, which was what he was going for.

"There shouldn't even be a party on a Tuesday..." The blue-eyed male muttered bitterly as he changed his clothing. He wasn't happy about going, but he would be damned if he didn't look nice while being forced to be there.

"True, but there's going to be a lot of cute girls, so who cares?"

"...Of course, there will be. Just don't go crazy."

"I'll do my best."

That'd been a lie. As soon as he saw a hot blonde, he was gone. The other male had no chance of finding Moriyama in the crowd, so he decided to at least go and get a drink. Hell, maybe it'd even help him get to sleep... or relax him enough to talk to a girl.

"Hey there." Kasamatsu turned to see a beautiful man standing next to him. He had shoulder length dyed red hair and almost sparkling blue eyes. They went perfectly with the kind smile on the equally kind face looking down at him. Kasamatsu was concerned by how he found another male attractive, but he'd already known he was interested in both females and males. He had a specific type though. He'd normally gravitate to ones who were serious, but anyone at parties on a Tuesday was most likely not his serious type. So he knew that unfortunately, nothing would go on with this beautiful man.

"Hi." Came Kasamatsu's monotone response after a few moments of just looking at the male.

"My name's Phoenix."

"That can't be your real name." The male chuckled at Kasamatsu's retort as he nodded his head. The black-haired male had to admit, the other guy's laugh was very cute. He quickly sent that thought away though. No matter what, Kasamatsu wasn't the type to recklessly sleep around.

"You're right there. My actual name is Damien. Do I get the privilege of knowing your name?"

"...Yukio..."

"I see. Well Yukio, you're quite the looker. Mind if I get you a drink? You do drink right?"

"That's what I'm over here for." The annoyed tone of his voice was completely overlooked as the redhead began to laugh in response.

"You're funny!" Damien laughed as he handed Kasamatsu a drink. He had a smile on his face as he watched the black-haired male drink it all down quickly.

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Oh? I guess you just have a natural talent for humor." That caused Kasamatsu to frown. If he was anything, it was unfunny. Painfully, unfunny in all honesty. He was the complete serious type and it was clear to all who knew him. It was even clear to anyone who even looked at him long enough. So, it was at this point, red flags were raised.

"What's going on?" The black-haired man questioned as he looked at the still smiling taller male. Kasamatsu began to feel a little nauseous at that moment, so he honestly didn't want to speak for too long and his words didn't hold the amount of annoyance he wanted them to. He was also confused about how he got so drunk so fast, it wasn't like him at all.

"Just making conversation with a hot guy. Isn't that okay?" It was unsettling for some reason, so Kasamatsu chose now to end the conversation. He opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't. Along with this, dizziness came and difficulty to focus on thinking up words to speak. He realized he couldn't move and he was hit with the crushing realization that made him feel like an idiot. He wasn't drunk like he'd thought he was, he'd been drugged.

"Wh...What..."

"Oh? You understand it now? It took a while to take effect. I made it myself so I wasn't sure how it'd go." Damien chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kasamatsu's waist. "Come on, let's go have fun. Try to fight if you can, it'll make this more fun." The red-haired male licked the side of the drugged man's face with a creepy and disgusting smile. If Kasamatsu could have, he would have been throwing up due to the action.

Damien led Kasamatsu away from the drinks table and out of the party area. He was led to an empty car and was shoved against it while the man unlocked his car. Kasamatsu was in a daze and was very confused. He couldn't believe no one stopped them and was pissed Moriyama was nowhere to be seen. He would definitely have to kick his ass after he could move again.

"We're going to go now. Be a good boy and remain still in my car. It's old but new to me, so I don't want it damaged." Kasamatsu realized the car's door was now open and he was being pushed inside of it. He could do nothing as the red-haired man buckled him in and kissed the top of his head. "You've been such a good boy so far, keep it up and you'll get a reward when we get home." All Kasamatsu could think was how badly he wanted to headbutt the man or punch him, but paralyzed, he could do nothing but glare.

Before Kasamatsu even knew it, they were driving away and almost out of the parking lot of the party venue. They were about to turn onto the main road when a flash of yellow appeared and something slammed into the hood of the car, halting it immediately. The sudden stop resulted in Kasamatsu flying forward and smacking his forehead against the dashboard in front of him. The force was enough to cause the already dizzy and drowsy male to begin to slip into darkness. So, with that, Kasamatsu fell into black laced with severe head pain.

~

Hours flew by without Kasamatsu's knowledge and when he finally woke up, he was incredibly confused. He remembered going out with Moriyama, but that was it. All he knew was his head hurt like a bitch and he felt sick to his stomach.

"You're finally awake. Thank the gods, I was about to call an ambulance." It was Moriyama hovering over him as he spoke, causing Kasamatsu to realize he was laying on their couch in their living room. He moved to sit up but was stopped by his friend. "Don't sit up yet, you might get sick and I don't really want to clean that up. Do you remember anything?" Moriyama had a worried look on his face, causing concern to rise in the confused male.

"No?" His throat was dry and hurt when he spoke, causing his response to only be raspy and full of pain.

"You were drugged Yukio! I went off to flirt and you got caught up with some guy." Moriyama explained what happened all the way up to there Kasamatsu got his head injury. "Some blond guy stopped the car and pulled you out of it. He said he'd been watching you and explained the situation to me. Your face was almost completely covered in blood, it scared away the girl I was talking to!"

"I don't remember any of that... So, I was almost taken away by some dude?"

"That, and you have a giant cut across your forehead." Moriyama finished speaking, and then surprisingly reached out and pulled Kasamatsu against him for a hug. "Yukio, you almost disappeared. You could have been sold or murdered, or..."

"This is why I hate parties."

"I'm so sorry, it's all my-"

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been so trusting. I must've let my guard down, he was probably really hot. That was on me." Kasamatsu pulled away, leaving him to sit up now without the support of his friend. However, he was suddenly hit with dizziness and had to slowly lay down to avoid vomiting on Moriyama. "I don't really feel good..."

"We don't know what kind of drug that guy used. We should take you to a doctor." Moriyama's suggestion was shockingly smart, for once. Kasamatsu had to just agree instantly due to various reasons. The reasons were that he felt seriously sick and who knows what kind of side effects he was going to be having from the mysterious drug. He could even die if it was serious enough.

So, fighting the sick feeling, Kasamatsu went and changed his clothes. Moriyama had to help with his shoes, but after that was the truly hard part. The elevators were only half of the hard parts to come, meaning the car ride was the other half. Neither black-haired male wanted Kasamatsu to get into the moving box while he felt so ill, but he wasn't strong enough to walk down two flights of stairs either.

Eventually, Kasamatsu and Moriyama made it down to the ground floor, with no vomiting incidents. Even so, the blue-eyed male couldn't promise to not throw up in the car as they drove to the hospital. He certainly hoped he wouldn't, but above all, he hoped he would be alright and not die due to the drugging.

He couldn't afford to take too much time away from his classes, so he truly didn't want there to be any serious problems with him. He knew he should be more worried about whether or not he'd die, but somehow it made him feel better to focus on the classes he was missing rather than his own life.


	2. Confrontation

Kasamatsu and Moriyama had made it to the hospital relatively fine. Even though they had to pull over for a few close calls with the puking possibility, but none resulted in Kasamatsu's vomit, thankfully.

At the hospital, after waiting for about an hour and a half, Kasamatsu was told he had no brain or skull damage from the head injury. They stitched up the wound and moved onto the more important issue. Kasamatsu being drugged was scary and intentionally deadly, so the two friends were a bit worried about what they'd find out. However, they quickly found out the drug was nothing fatal and the effects should wear off in a day or so. That meant Kasamatsu was completely alright, even though the sick feeling would remain for a little while.

"I'm glad you're alright, but couldn't they have given you something to help with the feeling sick thing you have going on?" Moriyama questioned, a little annoyed as they left the hospital.

"They said the worst has already passed, so it's fine," Kasamatsu noted calmly as he tried to keep pace with his friend. He felt off still, but better now that he knew he'd be fine.

"Let's get home. You need to rest." The doctor had told them that sleep will be the most important thing for Kasamatsu at the moment. So, naturally Moriyama wanted to help Kasamatsu get to the car faster so he could go home and sleep, but he wouldn't let him. Meaning, walking to the car took longer than expected, not that Kasamatsu cared. He was just happy to walk there on his own. The walk gave him time to think about things.

"I wonder who he was..."

"Who do you mean? The guy who drugged you or saved you?"

"Well, the guy who drugged me... but also, the one who saved me. Do you know anything about either?"

"Well, the one who saved you was an attractive blond with golden eyes. He was about 6' something and had a good build. He looked like he could be famous and I might recognize him from somewhere. He seemed a little childish but he was completely serious when he was explaining the situation to me."

"How did you get all that, but not a name?"

"I'm just observant." Moriyama earned a glare for that one.

"If you were, I wouldn't have been drugged... but that's beside the point. Did my savior tell you anything about the guy who drugged me?"

"He said he had red hair, but it wasn't natural. He was about 6' as well, I think..." By now, they were in the car and heading home as they spoke. Kasamatsu was relieved to be back sitting down, not that he'd say that to his friend or anything.

"Did you only pay attention to the blond's appearance, not what he was telling you?"

"...No?"

"For the love of..." Kasamatsu wanted to hit his friend, but Moriyama was driving, so that would've been bad. He decided to smack him once they got home. However, as soon as they got home, Kasamatsu went to sleep. He slept for hours, all the way into the next day. He was finally awoken when Moriyama got him up to see if he was okay with going to his classes. Since he felt good enough, Kasamatsu chose to get ready and head off to his first class of the day.

Days passed and Kasamatsu's normal life returned... well not really. Not at all to be exact. People kept hurting Kasamatsu throughout the week. Whether it was someone pushing him in a store or some random guy purposefully shoving him downstairs. Those were honestly the least serious things that'd happened to him. Either way, there was one person the whole time who showed up to save him; the mysterious blond male.

All of the sightings helped Kasamatsu pinpoint who he was though. So he was glad about that, however, not so much about the constant threats to his life. His savior, the beautiful blond man, was the international model Kise Ryouta. Someone incredibly famous had been saving his life, and he didn't have a clue as to why. Not only was he saving his life, but he was also outright stalking him.

So naturally, Kasamatsu came up with a plan to put himself in danger to lure Kise out. He wanted answers, so this was the best he could think of... Well honestly, if he thought longer, he could have figured something else out to do, but he was too busy with school work to actually think too hard on it. This way was the easiest and safest if he did it all correctly. So with his plan thought of, he decided to implement it late afternoon one day.

~

"What the hell are you doing?!" These were the first spoken words from the blond male. They were necessary words considering where Kasamatsu was standing. Where was he standing you ask? On the edge of his apartment building, of course.

"You came. I was wondering if you'd show up."

"Get back from there!" Kasamatsu calmly stepped away from the edge and approached the blond man.

"Who are you?" He asked that, yet he knew who the male was already, well at least for the most part.

"You already know. I'm Kise Ryouta! The famous model!" He smirked proudly as he spoke up.

"I really don't care about that. I meant who are you to follow me around like you've been doing. Why are you stalking me?"

"Stalking?! No! I'm protecting you!"

"Huh? That's creepy. Why protect someone you don't know?" Kasamatsu was freaked out now. He wasn't quite sure what was wrong with Kise.

"I'm your guardian angel!"

"... Seriously, what's your issue?" He wanted to smack the blond, but he didn't think it was the time.

"You're my human and I'm your guardian! I'm not kidding!" His shrill sounding voice pushed Kasamatsu over the edge resulting in Kise getting smacked upside the head. "Ouch! That's so mean!"

"Shut up you freak! Stop stalking me and go home!"

"But..."

"Get lost. I don't have any time for a stalker nor someone who is lying to me. Come back when you decide to tell me the truth." Kise didn't want to leave, but he clearly had no choice. He retreated towards the exit and disappeared through the door. For some reason, Kasamatsu felt bad about being so harsh to the model.

Even so, Kasamatsu gave it a few minutes before he headed down the stairs to his floor. He didn't want to run into Kise, well he didn't actually want to see anyone at that moment. Not for any particular reason, he just was too tired to deal with others. Talking to Kise had taken all his energy out of him.

"Hey Yukio, where have you been?" Of course, Moriyama was home now. Kasamatsu just sighed and explained his interaction with Kise. "You tried to jump off a building?"

"That's what you find to be the most crucial part of what I told you? I only did it to lure my stalker out. I wanted to make sure it was that model."

"Kise Ryouta... you know, he was once in this band a few years back. They were pretty good until they stopped appearing in public all together one day. I wonder why they broke up."

"Who cares? He's insane. He thinks he is an angel, a guardian angel at that."

"Well, he has been saving you a lot lately. Like that time you almost were hit by that truck. He jumped in and pulled you out of the way. Also when you were about to die due to some really bad sushi with that poison in it, he stopped you from eating that."

"Okay, so what? We know he's been following me around. He just was there at the right time. Anyone could have saved me then."

"Oh yeah? What about when our elevator broke and you almost got on it just before it fell? How'd he know you'd die or get seriously hurt if you got on the elevators that day? None of the maintenance people even knew."

"...Maybe he's psychic?"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course I don't. I just... I don't know how Kise has been able to stop my death but it sure as hell isn't because he's a guardian angel!" With that, Kasamatsu was done talking about the topic. He just wanted to take a nap or work on some school work he'd collected due to his day of absence. Then eat a nice dinner provided by his friend, since it was his turn to get food for them. However, the universe had other plans, and by universe I mean Moriyama.

"Oh hey, I'm going out with a girl in a little bit and I probably won't be home tonight. So you'll be eating alone and have to fend for yourself. Make sure you do eat before you go to bed, unlike last time." Moriyama made sure to get his point across. Kasamatsu had a habit of skipping meals when he got caught up in his guitar which was essentially what his homework was. Moriyama was only concerned for his friend since he usually had to remind him to eat before bed.

"I'll eat, I won't forget this time." Kasamatsu entered his room and dived into his work. He had a lot to do, so about halfway through, he decided to take a break and sleep a little bit. He wanted to recharge before completing the rest of the schoolwork. The nap took up his evening, leaving his work for after 8 pm, and that led him to where he was now.

It was midnight and he forgot to eat. They had no food in the kitchen and the delivery people stopped an hour ago. So, Kasamatsu was left with just one option, go out to the 24-hour store a little ways away from their apartment building.

"Why'd I have to be a dumbass and forget?" Kasamatsu was scolding himself now. He wasn't happy he had to walk around so late at night. Especially now that he had a feeling something bad was going to happen to him. Like someone else other than Kise was stalking him in the shadows.

Of course, he was right about his feeling. Something bad did happen to him. As he walked passed an alley, someone reached out and pulled him out of the well-lit street and shoved him against a wall of the alley.

It took a few moments for Kasamatsu's eyes to adjust to the sudden change of light, but slowly he could see red hair even though the light was quite dim there. Then came the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen, along with the horror of remembering who this male was. It was the person who drugged him, Damien. The redhead had a large and crazed smile on his face His beautiful blue eyes

were wide and screaming insanity. He looked like he had a few... well, a lot of screws loose in that head of his.

"Hey there, my love. I've been looking for you ever since you got away. I'm sure you've been missing me too, right?" His voice was low and seductive, but all it did was disgust Kasamatsu. He was grossed out that such a beautiful man was so god dammed crazy.

"Actually, no. I'd forgotten about you." Kasamatsu moved to push Damien away, but instead, he felt pain. He wasn't sure why, so he just stared at the now crying man in front of him.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but baby you were a bad boy. You need punishment." With those words, there was more pain, which caused Kasamatsu to understand the situation. The first pain was him being stabbed in the stomach, the next was the blade being taken out.

Honestly, Kasamatsu wasn't sure what to do, so he froze. All he could do was stare at Damien with horror in his eyes. His body wouldn't move, but even if it could he wasn't sure what to do in this situation. So, he just watched as he was stabbed a few more times until a familiar voice called out.

"Hey!" Both men looked to a blond male running towards them from the other side of the well-lit street.

"We'll meet again... in another life perhaps..." Damien then ran off, taking the knife with him as he did so. The blond male finally reached Kasamatsu and was shocked. He hadn't realized who was being attacked until he got close enough.

"Kasamatsu? What the hell is going on?" The blond male raced the rest of the way and caught the black-haired male as he fell to the ground.

"Ki...Kise?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Huh? Dumbass, no I won't be..."

"Just shut up for once!" Kise's voice was serious and his eyes were brightly glowing golden. That was the only reason Kasamatsu didn't snap at the blond male. So, he watched as Kise put a hand over Kasamatsu's shredded stomach.

"What are you..." The black-haired male was stopped by a blinding light. He was surprised at how warm and comforting the light was despite it hurting his eyes. He was forced to close them and when they opened again, the light was gone. Along with the wounds he'd sustained from Damien. "The hell?"

"I healed you. Like I told you, I'm your guardian angel! It's my job to protect you and keep you alive."

"How...what...wait..."

"You should have believed me in the first place." The blond was pouting as he spoke causing his voice to sound childish. "Come on, stand up. You're hungry right?" Kasamatsu was in a daze and just allowed Kise to lead him along. The angel gave his human his over-shirt to hide Kasamatsu's bloody one before he brought him to a restaurant. Once there, Kise ordered food for them since the human was still stunned by the whole situation. He was trying to process all the things that had gone on. He couldn't believe all that's happened to him in such a short amount of time.

"So... you're an angel?" Kasamatsu was speaking slowly as he tried to understand it all.

"Yup."

"You're my guardian angel?"

"Correct."

"Do you know why I've been targeted? You have been following me since the first issue with him... like a stalker."

"Well, I've been watching you your whole life. It only looks like stalking because you can see me. About 10 years ago, you saw me, making me visible to you, so I decided to make myself visible to everyone. That's why I've been looking like a stalker."

"You sound like one... but I guess it makes sense because your job is to protect me."

"...Anyway, I do know why you're being targeted."

"Well, tell me then, you idiot."

"Not yet. Eat first." Their food had arrived but neither had begun to eat. Kasamatsu wanted to argue, but he was starving, so he was happy to begin eating, but he paused before doing so.

"You're paying, right?"

"Yeah, of course." With that, Kasamatsu began eating his dinner. He wanted to have answers, but he knew the food was just as important at that moment. He wasn't sure about all the angel stuff, but Kise has saved his life multiple times, so he'd give him a chance and trust him. So the human ate quickly while forgetting everything else in the world around him. Currently, needing food and answers were more important than anything else.


	3. Mansion

In record time, Kasamatsu finished eating his dinner and drinking his glass of water. Once he was done, he watched, well glared at Kise who'd taken a bit too long to finish his own meal. Despite the glares, Kise didn't speed up his eating, but once he was done, Kasamatsu's anger faded...mostly.

"You took too long to eat. Now, tell me who is targeting me." Kasamatsu demanded, annoyed with his angel guardian.

"Sorry, sorry. I really was enjoying my food." Kise smiled at Kasamatsu happily despite the glare on the human's face. "I guess I should tell you now. You know how at graduation the guitar player who's best will be added to a record label?"

"Of course. All my classmates are going after that."

"Well, one of those classmates hate you due to your superior playing skills. He's plotting your death to get that win."

"The hell? Why? I'm not even the best in class."

"You will be. You have the potential to win that prize. Your classmate knows, so he's planning to end you through any method."

"Do you know which classmate it is?"

"Not yet, but I'm looking into it. For the foreseeable future, you need to come back home with me. I need to be able to protect you all the times."

"No."

"It wasn't a suggestion. You're coming home with me." The serious tone to Kise's voice startled Kasamatsu. The black-haired male couldn't help but just look at the angel, shocked. It took a few moments for the shock to wear off and for the human to be able to speak again.

"...As long as I can still go to my classes..."

"I'll follow you to them, but if that's okay, then fine." With that agreed upon, Kasamatsu allowed Kise to drag him to his vehicle. Kise's car was a yellow sports car with blue racing stripes across the hood, roof, and trunk. It was beautiful and comfy inside, so Kasamatsu really didn't care about the outside much.

"Will you be driving me to school in this?"

"Of course not, that'd be too showy. I have other more subtle cars..." Kasamatsu got a feeling that Kise was lying to him, but he let it go, for the moment.

"Come to think of it, you're famous, so you'll need to wear a disguise or else you'd draw too much attention."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. I'll come up with something to hide my true looks."

"It better not be just sunglasses and a hat."

"...It won't be."

"It totally was going to be." Kise frowned as he pouted once again. For some reason, Kasamatsu found the pouting angel quite cute but quickly shoved the thought away. Love or attraction was the last thing he needed to deal with currently.

"You're so mean. I saved your life, so you should be nice to me." Kise was pouting even more now.

"It's your job, why should I be nice?" Kise chose not to respond in favor of just driving home with his human. Kise was glad to be around the black-haired male. He'd been wanting to get to know Kasamatsu for as long as the human had lived. Kise even always was interested in what type of human the black-haired male was, but he was never allowed to get close to him before.

Kasamatsu, however, was feeling the opposite of Kise. The human wanted to just go home and sleep in his own bed. He didn't want to deal with this situation nor did he want to have to be around Kise. The male was happier than he wanted to deal with. Though, Kasamatsu could see Kise was hiding something darker than he showed. He could also already tell Kise was more serious than he let on. It was chilling to see the bright male turn so serious.

Before Kasamatsu knew it, they were at Kise's home. Well, it wasn't actually a house but an incredibly large mansion. There were even security guards patrolling around.

"...Just how rich and famous are you?" Kasamatsu grumbled, purely annoyed at Kise's lifestyle. He was clearly multiple times richer than Kasamatsu was. His mansion was even bigger than his apartment building.

"...Do you want me to answer that?"

"Do you think I want you to answer that?"

"...No?" Kise was lucky he answered correctly because Kasamatsu was moments from smacking the angel. "I know it's big, but it's more lonely than anything, so I'm glad you'll be staying with me for a bit."

"I'm surprised you don't have a harem of girls hidden away in there."

"I'm more for a harem of men, but it's the same either way; I don't bring anyone here. It's hotels strictly if I meet up with someone." Kasamatsu was somehow not surprised that the blond was interested in men, and honestly, he wasn't bothered by it at all. The complete opposite of bothered actually, not that Kasamatsu was admitting it any time soon.

"How come?"

"To keep from any scandals or anyone stealing my stuff."

"Ah, makes sense." Kise nodded his head to acknowledge Kasamatsu's response. It did truly make a lot of sense. If someone were to steal things from someone famous and then sell it, or do who knows what with it, then it would be potentially damaging to the person's career. "Won't me coming here cause a scandal?"

"It might, but it'll be worth it. You're my priority." With that, Kise exited his car and motioned Kasamatsu to follow him. "Only a few fans know where I live, thankfully, and they won't bother us... I hope."

"Well, I hope your fans don't become a nuisance." Kise chuckled apologetically as if to admit they most definitely would be.

With that out of the way, Kise gave Kasamatsu a tour. The human found out that absolutely no one else entered the beautiful mansion, except for maybe a maid here and there. It caused some pity in Kasamatsu's heart, but of course, he ignored it. He focused on all he was shown instead. Like the 10 empty bedrooms with private bathrooms which were all clearly never used. There were also 7 master suites with master bathrooms that obviously had been used as they had personal items within them.

"What are these? Do people live here with you even though you said...?" Kasamatsu trailed off as he asked his question. As he asked, he motioned to the open one they were looking in.

"My friends come over and have assigned rooms, but... This one was my best friend's..." Very obvious was the heartbreaking sadness in Kise's voice. Kasamatsu felt a little bad for bringing that up, but now he was curious.

"What happened to him?"

"Well, he's a demon and got locked up. He did nothing wrong, he just got on the wrong side of another guardian angel."

"I see, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, I know he'll be back one day." Kise pushed Kasamatsu into his best friend's room before speaking again. "You'll stay here. My room is the largest one next to this room. I'll be able to protect you better if you stay here. Kazu, my best friend, won't mind at all." Kasamatsu was hesitant but nodded his head.

"Alright, but I'm going to need my stuff. I'll call my roommate and have him brin-"

"I'll go get it all. He can't come here. Just give me a list of what you need." It was so quickly out of Kise's mouth that it startled Kasamatsu.

"Oh, alright..." Kasamatsu did just that while Kise smiled happily. It was odd, but Kasamatsu let it go due to Kise being so weird anyway.

"While I'm gone you can wander around, have a snack, or do anything really. Just don't go to bed until I get back since I don't know when we're supposed to be waking up. Make yourself at home though!"

"I will try." Kise smiled again and waved to the human before disappearing out the door, leaving Kasamatsu all alone in the large mansion. He decided to just look around in hopes of finding the kitchen he'd seen a little while ago. However, he knew he was lost when he came upon a hallway of photos he hadn't seen before. They all had little gold captions underneath.

The first picture was of a giant purple-haired man next to a shorter, normal sized black-haired male. They were laying on a white couch together and it seemed like they were watching TV. Under the picture said Atsushi and Tatsuya.

The next was of a light-blue-haired male with the caption of Tetsuya. The male was reading a book that looked like a lesson plan for a school or something.

Then was a redhead with the caption of Akashi Seijurou. He was playing shogi and looked a little less friendly than the others, causing a weird feeling for the human.

The final picture was of 3 people, a blue-haired male with his arms around a red-haired male and a pink-haired female. She was standing in front of the two men, ignoring the bickering that was clearly happening behind her back. Their caption was Daiki, Taiga, and Satsuki.

The last photo was slightly older and was bigger than the others. This one had Kise and another black-haired male in it. They were on a stage together. Kise had a microphone and was singing as the other male was playing guitar. They looked very happy to be playing together. That caption had Best Friends written with it, which led Kasamatsu to assume the man with Kise was "Kazu", the angel's best friend he'd mentioned.

Scattered around on the other wall were other various photos of all the people already shown, along with a few others. Most were involving the band Kise was in and their members. Kasamatsu could figure that the band consisted of Kise, "Kazu", Momoi, Tatsuya, and Daiki.

"What are you doing?" It was Kise who suddenly spoke up. He was standing directly behind Kasamatsu, which caused Kasamatsu to jump and gasp. Once he was over being shocked, he was pissed.

"The fuck Kise?!"

"Sorry... So, have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I got lost and ended up here."

"Well come on, all your stuff is in your room and I told Moriyama about our arrangement. Well as much as he can know." Kise pulled Kasamatsu along as he went through the maze of halls. "You have to get up early for class, right? You should be getting ready for bed now." With Kise's help, they reached the room Kasamatsu would be staying in. The human was so relieved to see all of his belongings once again and especially his temporary bed. He finally realized how late it was, along with how tired he now felt.

"Thank you for this." His tone was low and hard to hear, but Kise realized what was said. He chose to not respond to that though, due to Kasamatsu clearly not wanting him to.

"Well, I'll head to bed too. Oh, and Moriyama gave me a copy of your schedule, so I know your classes now. I'll be up before you to make some breakfast, okay?"

"You don't need-"

"I know, but I want to." The angel was being kind to the human now, which worried Kasamatsu a bit. "I'll be next door if you need anything."

"Thank you and goodnight Kise."

"Goodnight Kasamatsu."

~

True to what Kise said, he woke up first and had breakfast ready by the time Kasamatsu found the kitchen.

"Hey there Kasamatsu, how'd you sleep?" Kise was as cheerful as ever, which was the opposite of Kasamatsu. The human was not a morning person. Like at all.

"You're like the sun, can you tone yourself down?" Kasamatsu's gruff voice was laced with lingering sleepiness. Kise was shocked at how hot he found the human's voice to be. He found it so attractive that he wasn't even offended by what the human said to him.

"No, but I have food."

"...Good enough." Kasamatsu unhappily sat down to begin eating the meal Kise made for him. He was surprised by how good it was, but he refused to inflate Kise's ego, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

"How did you sleep?" Kise was eating as well as he sat across from the human.

"Pretty good surprisingly. Your expensive beds are really comfy." Kise chuckled at the human's comment. It was like he was wrong though, he'd spent plenty of money on the beds so they were great the sleep on. "What about you? How'd sleep go for you with someone in your home?"

"It was great actually! I haven't had anyone sleep in my home for a while, so it was nice sleeping with the knowledge I wasn't alone!" Kise seemed really excited about having Kasamatsu in his home and it warmed the human's heart a little. It also embarrassed him for some reason.

"Well anyway, you figure out your disguise yet? I don't want to deal with a bunch of girls following us around."

"Yup!" With that, Kise's hair color and face began to change. For the most part, his face was the same with the addition of a freckle under his left eye, which wasn't golden anymore. His eyes were now a beautiful green color and his hair was completely black.

"Oh wow..." Kasamatsu's brain had to shut down and reset at the look of the new Kise.

"Oh? Do I look bad?"

"No. That's the problem. You're going to draw more attention now." Kasamatsu tried to hide the blush on his face, but Kise saw it clearly. Kise took it as him saying his new look was better than his actual one, therefore the angel began to pout, much to the human's annoyance. "What's wrong now?"

"You think I'm more attractive like this, don't you?"

"What? No! Wait...I meant-"

"Really?!" Kise's smile returned with a teasing glint in his now green eyes. "So, you think I'm attractive?"

"It's time to go." Kasamatsu instantly stood up and began to leave the room. He was blushing all the way up to his ears. "Thank you for the food." With that, Kise was alone as Kasamatsu practically ran to his room.

"He's so cute!" Kise chuckled happily as he mentally took a picture of how Kasamatsu looked blushing all the way.

Since Kise was already prepared for the day, he decided to clean up now. He figured he wouldn't want to do it later after school due to how busy it would be, or so he guessed. He also guessed school would be exciting, even though he didn't actually know. He had always wanted to go to school, but never could. So he was a bit too eager for his new adventure.

He just wondered which car he should take. He only had flashy vehicles, which would only lead to Kasamatsu being angry at him. So, since he didn't want that, Kise decided to change one of his car's appearance as well. He was so glad he could do that using his angelic powers. He never really got the chance to, so he was overly happy about that as well. He just wondered one thing, how long would the changes last?


	4. Attack

The changes Kise made to himself and his car didn't last the whole day, but when they did change back no one was around to see it. Thankfully, Kise and Kasamatsu were in the men's bathroom together with no one else in there. Both males were shocked to see the sudden change. They were glad that for the most part, people were either in class or like Kasamatsu, done with classes for the day and heading home.

"Um... Kise, you're normal again." Kasamatsu knew Kise was aware of it, but he felt the need to say it anyway.

"I am... What do we do now?" Kise was genuinely horrified by his true looks at that moment. Even though they had no more classes to attend to, there were still people around who might fangirl over him.

"Change back dumbass!"

"I can't!" Kise's whinny voice caused another level of irritation for the human.

"Do it or I'll hit you!" He says that, but he'd already smacked Kise's head as he spoke the threat.

"But Kasamatsu! I can only change once every 24 hours!"

"What the hell?! Why didn't you mention how long it'd last then?"

"I didn't know it wouldn't last the whole day!" Both males were practically yelling now and had their voices echoed back at them. Realizing this, they fell silent in fear of drawing attention from people walking by outside.

"We have to sneak you out then," Kasamatsu muttered as he approached the door. He peeked out to see only a few people in the hallway, but none of them seemed like a threat. They were mostly reading or chatting with people as they got ready to head home or to their next class.

"Are any girls out there?"

"Some, but I think it'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Just get out here and act normal!" Kasamatsu then paused before shaking his head. "No, wait. Act as I do, so be quiet and walk. Don't look at anyone and don't be suspicious."

"I can do that!"

He could not do that. The two were spotted instantly and only a few feet from the men's bathroom. They were seen due to Kise waving at a girl who instantly saw him. He tried to shush her, but she shrieked like a crazed fangirl. It was like she was summoning other fangirls. It was odd to watch and Kasamatsu only could think of it as a battle cry or something like that.

"It's that model, Kise Ryouta!" Kasamatsu didn't know where they all came from, but a bunch of girls and guys surrounded the pair.

"Kise, you idiot!" Kasamatsu hissed to the angel under his breath.

"I'm so sorry!" Sorry didn't help as Kasamatsu was slowly shoved around and pushed out of the circle of fangirls and fanboys. He couldn't get back into the group to reach Kise so, the black-haired male just went and found a bench in the hall to wait for Kise. He was pissed beyond belief, but for the sake of Kise's career, he let it be and decided to wait for a little while.

That was the plan, but after watching Kise being fawn over for a half hour, Kasamatsu was done. The blond made no attempts at dispersing the crowd and he seemed happy to be with them all. That led to Kasamatsu's patience running out, making him decide to just leave. He figured he could walk home and by home, he meant his apartment with Moriyama. Kise could come and find him later, or not, the human didn't really care.

So, annoyed and honestly exhausted, Kasamatsu began his trek home. He passed a few restaurants, which caused hunger to set in, and that only made him more pissed off than he was. The angel had distracted him through lunch, causing him to never reach the food he wanted to eat.

"Hey, Yukio!" At the sound of his name, the human stopped walking and looked for who called him. He recognized the voice as someone he shared a lot of classes with. He finally laid eyes on the male who was across the street in a car. He was an average guy with black hair, blue eyes and was a little taller than Kasamatsu. From what Kasamatsu could remember, he was always kind and friendly when he interacted with others, which wasn't often due to how shy the male seemed to be. Kasamatsu just couldn't remember his name.

"Oh hey..."

"It's Damon, you remember me, right?"

"Yeah of course. You're in a bunch of classes with me."

"Right! So, need a ride home?" Kasamatsu was hesitant now. He wasn't sure if it was safe or not, but he was tired, angry and hungry. Those emotions won and he willingly climbed into Damon's car. If it meant getting home faster, he would risk his life. With that, they set off towards Kasamatsu's apartment. All seemed well until another voice spoke up from behind the males in the front seat.

"Hello, Yukio..." Kasamatsu's heart stopped when he heard the voice of Damien. Slowly, Kasamatsu turned to look at the redhead. He was in the backseat where he'd been hidden from view. Kasamatsu felt like an idiot to be so trusting suddenly.

"What..."

"You've met my twin? Well of course you have. He's been trying to kill you for a while now." Damon chuckled as he spoke, causing chills to run through Kasamatsu.

"It's you who wants me dead, isn't it..."

"It is. Tell me, how'd you survive the stabbing?" Kasamatsu didn't want to say anything to the clearly insane man, but the knife pointed at him by Damien pushed him to speak.

"My guardian angel healed me."

"Guardian angel?" Both twins questioned in unison, skepticism obvious within their voices.

"You mean that blond who fucked up my car to get you? The same guy who interrupted me stabbing you?" Damien asked those questions with a sickening smirk on his face. He seemed overly happy over the conversation.

"That's him."

"I see... Well, enough chit-chat. Do me a favor and go to sleep." Damon spoke as Damien wrapped his hand around Kasamatsu's nose and mouth while holding a rag. Within moments of futile struggling, Kasamatsu's consciousness faded away.

~

When Kasamatsu woke up he was tied to a chair. Well, actually he was chained to the chair with his hands hanging over the armrests. Both hands were on little stands causing them to be flat against the cool surfaces. Surrounding him was a mostly empty room that looked like it was originally a motel room. Now it was all covered in plastic, along with the table it took Kasamatsu a few moments to notice across from him shrouded in darkness. On the table sat one thing, a heavy looking mallet.

"Great... I'm going to die here." Kasamatsu grumbled to himself as he shook his head in disbelief. He was now hungry, tired and furious to the point of just being done with the situation.

"Don't worry. It's better to let you live because it's going to be more rewarding to see you suffering. I've decided to just ruin your life instead of killing you." It was Damon speaking but Kasamatsu couldn't see him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You love playing the guitar, right? Well, I'm going to take that away from you."

"Why? Can't I just drop out? You don't need to do that." Kasamatsu was now panicked. He didn't want to be, but he truly didn't want to stop playing.

"Nope, this is more fun... however, if you let your angel heal you, we'll kill Moriyama and anyone else you care about, like that hot angel of yours, got it?" Damon moved into view and headed towards the little table. He was wearing gloves, an apron, and eye protective gear.

"Damon, why are you-"

"You are better than me. In every way. I don't like that."

"Are you serious?! For such a shitty reason?!" Instead of responding with words, Damon picked up the mallet and approached Kasamatsu. He had a wide smile on his face, which caused Kasamatsu to have a terrible idea of what was about to happen to him.

"Stop talking and start screaming!" Damon swung the mallet directly onto Kasamatsu's left hand. Cracks and pops could be heard as Kasamatsu's hand shattered. Not only those sounds but screams of pain from Kasamatsu, along with Damon laughing.

Kasamatsu felt pain like nothing he'd felt before. Being stabbed was one thing, but his hand being broken was another. So, screaming was all he could do, not that it'd make him feel any better. It's just all his mind could process and react with at the moment.

"Wasn't that great?! Let's do it again!" With another swing, went another hand shattering, which brought more screaming. Blood had already sprayed all over as the bones were crushed, and this one did the same. Watching and hearing what he caused made Damon laugh even harder, not that Kasamatsu could hear that over his screams.

The pain was so great that eventually Kasamatsu's screams cut out and turned silent after a few minutes. Tears fell from his eyes and he couldn't form any coherent thoughts. He wasn't sure how much time passed before another voice could be heard.

"Such a shame. He was so pretty. Now he's just a mess of bloody trash." It was Damien speaking now. He approached his brother with a towel for all the blood that was on him. "Let's go drop him off at home like we said we would."

"Sure, but wrap him in something. I don't want blood in my car again." The black-haired twin disappeared from sight as his brother began to speak to Kasamatsu.

"You're lucky my brother wants you alive. I wanted to have fun with you and then kill you that night. You know, it truly is a shame like I said. You were so beautiful and I heard your playing was even more so." Damien then decided to grab Kasamatsu's face, pulling him close and then pressed their lips together. It was a disgusting wet kiss that only lasted a few moments, but even to the still sobbing black-haired male, it was a few moments too long. "So beautiful..." With the kiss done, he shoved Kasamatsu back into his seat and went to collect a bed sheet to wrap the black-haired male in before his brother returned.

Within minutes, Kasamatsu was wrapped up like a burrito and shoved into Damon's car. By now, he was all numb and frozen. He wanted to throw up, but he also wanted to scream more. He was torn between the two feelings, so he just laid there as he cradled his hands to his chest. His hands were ruined and broken to the point that he couldn't even look at them without wanting to cry more.

Kasamatsu was surprised he didn't pass out due to the pain. He was also surprised by how crazy these twins were. He'd begun to wish he listened to his parents and went to medical school. If he had done so, he wouldn't be suffering so much right now and in return, he wouldn't be so weak right now. He hated everything that had been happening to him lately.

Even though he was still fully awake, sleep began to take over. The effects were finally taking over as darkness consumed him once again. As he passed out, he felt terrified. He had no clue if that'd be the last time he would ever be awake. So with that, Kasamatsu fell into the black, full of fear.

~

Thankfully, Kasamatsu's fears were wrong. Hours later, he awoke to intensely bright lights all around him. At first, he thought he was dead and in heaven, but when Moriyama's face appeared over him, he knew he was still alive.

"Yukio!" Moriyama's voice was full of relief that his friend had woken up again.

"Am I... in a hospital?" Kasamatsu rasped out, coughing as he did so.

"Yeah, you are, of course, you would be! I found you in front of our door. I thought you were dead with all the blood surrounding you!" Moriyama then explained how he'd come back home with a girl only to find Kasamatsu laying there. The girl was scared off but Moriyama didn't care. He instantly called for medical attention which led them to where they were now.

"Thank you, Yoshitaka."

"What happened to you? Both your hands were clearly..." He trailed off, knowing he didn't need to tell Kasamatsu what had happened to his hands, due to him already knowing.

"I know what state they are in... but it's just best if I don't tell you why." Kasamatsu didn't want to explain at all. It would put Moriyama in danger and that's the last thing he wanted to do to his best friend. On top of that, he wasn't really ready to talk about it. "Can you call someone?"

"If it's Kise, there's no need. He called me and is on his way. He sounded really frantic."

"I see..." Kasamatsu didn't know how he felt about that. He felt a bit of resentment towards the angel. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to see the blond male, but of course, fate wouldn't let him stay in those thoughts as footsteps could be heard racing towards them.

"Kasamatsu!" It was Kise's voice as he burst into the room. He looked worried and instantly made his way to the male's side. He was sweating which made it clear he'd run all the way to his room. "What happened?" He looked at both of Kasamatsu's hands in horror.

"I'll go grab something to eat..." Moriyama wanted to give them some time alone. He was under the assumption that Kise and Kasamatsu had something romantic going on.

"We're alone now, tell me wh-"

"No, it's not your business."

"What? At least let me heal you!" Kise began to approach the human, but the human instantly shook his head.

"Stay away from me!" Kasamatsu's order caused Kise to step away from him. It was clear that Kise couldn't go against his human. He was confused though, he didn't know why the human didn't want to be healed by him. It also hurt him slightly, not that it was important at that moment in time.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been with you. If I had been there, you wouldn't have been hurt."

"It would have happened anyway."

"It's my fault though... I failed as a guardian..." Kasamatsu didn't respond to Kise's words. He couldn't. Kasamatsu knew that it'd be better if Kise didn't know the truth and if he just backed off for a little while. Even though he was an angel, Kasamatsu worried what the twins would do to Kise.

"Just go, Kise. I want to be alone for a while." Kise looked broken at that, making the human speak up again. "I don't mean forever, just...give me some time."

"...Alright, well, I'll always be close by. Nothing will happen to you again. I swear." With that, Kise left the room. Watching him leave caused a pain in Kasamatsu's chest. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that he didn't like it. It was something like a longing feeling, almost like he wanted the angel to return to his side.

Even so, it was the best if Kise didn't return. Kasamatsu refused to allow harm to come to those he cared about, especially Kise.

"Wait... I care about him?" Kasamatsu was shocked at his revelation. He finally found out what the reason was to him being drawn to Kise, despite not knowing him for too long. Though he realized that, he had to push it away for now. He couldn't let the twins find out about the strange attraction he felt for his guardian.

"Hey, Yukio... Oh, is everything alright?" Moriyama had returned without any food and could immediately see his friend was conflicted.

"Yeah... Just thinking about what comes next."

"Any ideas?"

Kasamatsu sighed and looked out the window to his right before responding, "...I have to change my major..."


	5. Drunk

Kasamatsu's hands took a while to heal, much to his dismay. Once they were healed, he at first tried to play guitar but it didn't end well at all. So, Kasamatsu was forced to change his major as he thought he'd have to. His new major would lead him to be an ER doctor, meaning he'd have a long journey ahead of him. One he wasn't even sure he wanted to be going on.

Once his change was done, he continued on with his life as normal as possible. That just meant he was pretending that Kise never existed, even though it wasn't working. He thought of Kise nearly every day, and he wasn't sure why, all he knew was that it was bothering him, even though he was pretending to be fine.

Despite that, Kasamatsu was suffering. The psychological trauma was kicking him down and was nearly warping his personality. Kasamatsu wasn't sure how to handle it all, so he chose to ignore it. To relieve his stress and sorrow at his lost life, he turned to going out with Moriyama to parties. It concerned Moriyama but he made sure to keep an eye on Kasamatsu at all times now. He refused to allow anything to happen to his friend again.

That led to where they were now. Kasamatsu and Moriyama had just arrived at a party on a typical Friday night. It seemed like they almost went to a party each Friday now. Well wasn't almost like, they actually went to a party every Friday. Kasamatsu was now one who willingly wanted to go and sometimes was the one who got invited instead of Moriyama.

"Go have fun Yoshitaka. I already see who I'll be hanging out with tonight." Kasamatsu caught sight of an attractive blonde with blue eyes. It was a female this time due to Kasamatsu now being wary of men.

"Be good. Don't get hurt or hurt her." Moriyama went off to find his own girl but remained where he could see Kasamatsu at all times. He watched as Kasamatsu flirted with the girl, but his eyes were drawn away to a different blond. This blond was a male with golden eyes. Sound familiar? Of course, because that blond Moriyama saw was none other than Kise Ryouta. The angel also instantly saw Moriyama and headed right for him.

"Hey there Moriyama! Long time no see!" He was sounding happy, but Moriyama could tell it was half fake.

"Yeah. So, if you're here for Yukio, he's over there." Moriyama motioned to the alcohol chugging black-haired male. He was already drinking heavily even though he'd just gotten there.

"I thought he didn't drink much, what's going on with him?"

"...A lot. Mind keeping an eye on him for me?"

"Of course." Kise made his way to, but not too close to Kasamatsu. He didn't try to stay out of sight though. He, in a way, wanted to be seen by the human. He wanted to also see him up close. He wouldn't admit it, but Kise had missed his human. Sure he'd been watching over Kasamatsu, but he hadn't gotten to be so close to him since the hospital.

While spacing out as he was thinking, Kise didn't realize that Kasamatsu had approached him. Not until Kasamatsu smacked his head to shock him out of his thoughts.

"Hey! Are you listening to me!?" Kasamatsu growled as Kise finally turned to fully look at him. At first, Kise was frowning but quickly smiled at the human.

"Hey Kasamatsu! It's been a while!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to have fun... wait, are you drunk?" Kise finally realized that Kasamatsu was swaying as he stood there. His words were also slurred, but not too badly.

"Hell yeah, I am."

"Ka...Kasamatsu?" The change of personality was horrifying to the angel. "Maybe you should stop..."

"No." Kasamatsu downed the rest of his drink before getting more. This led to Kise following him around and fretting over him. For the rest of the party, Kise tried to get Kasamatsu to stop drinking. It didn't work and at the end of the party, Kasamatsu couldn't stand without Kise as a support.

"Kasamatsu! You're wasted!"

"Man, you're right!" Kasamatsu chuckled at not only Kise's whining but the fact he was, indeed wasted.

"Moriyama left a while ago. You're coming home with me. Let's go." Kise slowly led Kasamatsu away and loaded him into his sports car. The angel was worried Kasamatsu would throw up, but thankfully he didn't. Well, at least he didn't in Kise's car, but in the bathroom a few times when they finally reached Kise's home.

Kise resumed fretting over the human for another hour before he stopped throwing up. Kise made sure to give him plenty of water and even comforted the human as he emptied his alcohol filled stomach.

"Here, lay down." Kise gently laid the human on his white couch and then sat down next to him. "Are you alright? Do you still feel sick?"

"I'm fine... thanks..." Kasamatsu muttered as the world continued to spin. He felt a lot better, even though he still felt a little sick. The alcohol was already wearing off, with a little help from angelic powers.

"Can you tell me why you got so drunk?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me Kasamatsu." The human was instantly angered, so he quickly sat up, which didn't help his sick feeling at all. He didn't care though, he was just angry.

"You want to know why?! My hands are ruined! I can never play guitar again! I have the constant threat of two psycho twins possibly hurting anyone around me at all times! I have to live a life I never even wanted now!" Kasamatsu screamed at Kise. He was crying as he did so making his words come out as partial sobs. It was hard for Kise to see how broken Kasamatsu was now and he felt terrible about it. He never expected the strong human to break down like he was.

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault! Even though it is! I did this to myself!" Kise then grabbed Kasamatsu's face in his hands. He didn't like hearing Kasamatsu blame himself.

"It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. Please. I beg of you. Do not blame yourself." With those words, Kasamatsu broke down further. The human began to sob uncontrollably in Kise's arms.

Kasamatsu cried for a half hour before he slumped in the arms of his angel as he fell asleep calmly. He was completely exhausted. So, not knowing what else to do, Kise carried the human to his bed and laid down next to him. It wasn't fully his choice since Kasamatsu refused to let go of his shirt. The angel was fine with it though. He was glad to be near Kasamatsu once again. Well, he was closer to him than he'd ever been, but still. While laying down with Kasamatsu, without knowing it, Kise slipped into sleep as he held the human tightly to his chest.

~

Painfully bright light shined down onto Kasamatsu's face, causing him to wake up. The light hurt badly, so Kasamatsu tried to not open his eyes too wide. With the little sight he had, Kasamatsu could tell he was in a bed and on the second look, he realized that Kise was laying right next to him.

"What the...?" Kasamatsu muttered softly to himself as he was confused as hell. He didn't mean to, but his voice woke Kise instantly. The angel sat straight up and looked right at Kasamatsu with worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?" His voice was louder than he realized it causing Kasamatsu to wince in pain.

"Shut up, I have a headache." With his headache came all of the memories of the night. Meaning unfortunately for Kasamatsu, he remembered all of what happened and what he said to Kise. That honestly made his head hurt worse.

"Kasamatsu... What did you mean by you can't play guitar again?" Kise hesitantly questioned with remorse in his voice. It had been bothering him during his sleep and had entered the dream he had.

"I changed my major. I'm a med student now due to my hands not working well enough to play guitar anymore."

"What? No! That's terrible! You cant quit playing! That's your dream!" Kise was horrified to hear the new information. He didn't realize his human had changed the course of his life.

"You don't think I know that Kise? I can't change how my hands are now. They have to stay this way. I can't play the guitar anymore. No matter what my dream was." Kasamatsu's calm voice upset Kise even further. The angel instantly stood up and left the room. Kasamatsu assumed he did so because he was upset, but then he returned with a guitar in his hands.

"Play for me."

"Who's guitar is this?" Kasamatsu's arms were now full of guitar, due to Kise shoving it at him. He was beyond confused at the angel's actions and words.

"Kazu's, but that's not the point. Play the guitar. Even if you're bad, I want to hear you at least once. Please."

For some reason, Kasamatsu couldn't refuse his guardian. So, reluctantly, Kasamatsu began to play. It was sloppy and painful to hear, but Kise was happy. It was a bittersweet happiness though. The clear emotional pain Kasamatsu felt made Kise feel horrible but happy he was able to hear him play finally.

"Was that enough for you?" As a response to Kasamatsu's question, Kise hugged him. As he did so, he was careful to not hurt either the human or guitar. Without Kise knowing it, Kasamatsu being held by him relieved some pain, making the human smile into Kise's chest.

"I'm so sorry for not saving you. I know you say it's not my fault, but it is. Either way, it's most definitely not your fault, so don't you start saying that again." Kise murmured to Kasamatsu, his voice full of regret.

"I know it isn't my fault... You've told me to stop blaming myself, didn't you?" Kise let the human go and smiled as he nodded his head. It was a beautiful moment... that got ruined by Kasamatsu's stomach growling.

"Are you hungry?"

"It seems like it..."

"Well then, let's eat!" With that, the two went into the kitchen and began eating random breakfast foods. As they ate, they decided to be quite honest with each other.

"Kise, you look like there's something on your mind. What's going on?"

" Well... I just missed this, I mean I missed you. I didn't like being away from you like I was. I'd gotten used to being able to be near you... even if I was actually near you for only a day."

"I understand. I feel the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I missed you too, you idiot!" Kasamatsu snapped out of embarrassment. He hadn't wanted to admit that, at all. Kise was shocked into silence for a few moments before he was able to respond.

"Go out with me on a date."

"Whoa Kise, where did that come from?"

"You feel the same connection to me that I feel for you, right? I know it. So, let's go out. I want to understand what this emotion and connection I feel with you truly is." Kise looked serious and his voice was normal and calm. Kasamatsu felt all what Kise did, meaning he as well wanted to know the truth to their odd connection.

"...Alright, but don't take me where we'll get attacked by fans... if that's even possible."

"I'll try!"

~

He didn't try hard enough. Even at a fancy restaurant, Kise was still modded by fans. Thankfully, their dinner date was almost over anyway. However, for once, Kise's fans were angry at him. They didn't like that he was on a date with a man.

"How dare you betray us!" One fangirl screamed out making sure he would be heard clearly.

"You ruined our fantasies of you!" Another shouted. These fans were the ones who clearly didn't care about Kise's happiness, just their own. They were the worst kinds of fans.

"Hey girls, come on now." Kise was going to try to reason with them, but none wanted to hear what he had to say. "Kasamatsu, I'm worried they're going to hurt you!"

"Kise, I think we need to pretend to break up to get them away from us, well away from me at least."

"You're right Kasamatsu! That might work!" The two were whispering back and forth so no one heard what they said, but one girl did.

"I'm sorry Kise, but I can't deal with this any longer!" Kasamatsu announced, effectively shutting up the girls around them.

"I agree! I only brought you here to end this peacefully!" Kise announced back, as he stood up from the table. Kasamatsu followed him and stood up angrily.

"Then I guess we're over!"

"You're right, we are!" With that, the two began to walk away from each other. Their performance worked and all the girls happily cheered and began to flock over to Kise, who was texting on his phone. He was glad Kasamatsu and him exchanged numbers before they were mobbed by females. He wanted to send him a quick text before he was fully surrounded.

The text said:  
'Good job acting! Meet me in my car and I'll take you home. Hide so no one will see you though!'

Then another one, which said:  
'I miss you already~'

Kasamatsu just shook his head as he walked out of the restaurant. He couldn't believe he had feelings and a connection with such a childish angel. He also couldn't believe their act tricked the girls... even though he wasn't aware it didn't work for all of the females. It hadn't tricked one of them.

One fangirl watched as Kasamatsu hid in Kise's car. She was furious that her idol would date such an average man like Kasamatsu and then lie about it. So, she decided she would do something about it. She wasn't sure what yet, but it would definitely split them up for good... well she at least hoped it would.


	6. Lost and Found

Following the Kise and Kasamatsu date incident, the black-haired male had been being stalked. Every morning, threatening messages were left on his and Moriyama's door. The messages all said for Kasamatsu to stay away from Kise, or else, but they never said what the or else was.

Along with those notes, the two roommates find them in their apartment. The stalker broke in a few times to leave notes there. It unsettled both men, but Kise was horrified.

Not only those two things, but the usual stalking was happening, which is another reason why Kise was scared. Everywhere Kasamatsu went, he felt eyes on him. He could feel anger boring into his back, at all times. At first, Kasamatsu thought it was the twins, Damon and Damien, but they'd backed off after Kasamatsu gave up playing the guitar.

The uncertainty was what worried Kasamatsu, but so much had already happened to him causing him to feel not as much as he thought he would. Instead, he was more numb towards danger than anything. So, taking all the concern he should be feeling, Kise was feeling it all for him. Not only because Kasamatsu is his human to protect, but because they were dating now. It was more personal to Kise because of that.

Well, they were dating without having any dates other than that first one. It wasn't a topic that got brought up often, but their relationship was implied. Neither one were really the types to get too serious with someone else, so they were alright with how they were currently. They still saw each other in secret every now and then, but with Kasamatsu's classes and Kise's modeling, it was hard to find time for each other.

"Hey Kasamatsu, can you do me a huge favor?" The blue-eyed male was studying, well more or less zoning out, when Moriyama popped his head into his room. To the question, Kasamatsu sighed and set down his book. He had a feeling he wouldn't be getting any studying done anytime soon.

"What is it?"

"We're out of milk and we need more. Can you go get some?" Kasamatsu wanted to say now, but he knew that the milk was just an excuse to get him out of the house. Moriyama finally had a girl over who'd gone on a few dates with him, so Kasamatsu didn't want to ruin anything for his friend now. Moriyama was way too happy to not do the favor.

"Sure." Honestly, though, they had milk, but the girl was just too shy to do sexual things with another person around. That meant Kasamatsu had to get out for a little while. "Text me when I can return."

"Thanks man, I'll make it up to you if you ever bring someone home."

"Shut up," Kasamatsu smirked as he got his shoes on and then left their apartment. He decided that this would be a great break time anyway, so a nice walk would do him some good. He'd been studying for too long and he deserved a break for a little bit.

Kasamatsu walked a few miles or so away from his home before he knew it. He was surprised at that because he hasn't really moved that much since becoming a college student. He wasn't lazy or anything, but with the amount of school work he had now, he never really got the chance to be athletic, like he once was. Once upon a time, Kasamatsu was a basketball player and a great one at that. Not so much anymore, just due to him not having the time. Which was something he regretted, not that it mattered anymore with the state his hands were in now. He couldn't play even if he wanted to.

Kasamatsu was brought out of his thoughts by footsteps approaching him from behind. They were almost silent, but in the dead silent night around him, they were loud. It nearly startled the black-haired male. So, he turned around only for a voice in front of him to stop him.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Kasamatsu looked back in front of him to see a female. She had long black hair and yellow eyes that seemingly glowed under the streetlights. Her voice was calm and sounded angelic. Hearing her voice gave Kasamatsu a bad feeling, but also her looks. She looked to be about 16 or 17, so why was she out alone at night? The "beautiful night" wasn't even all that great. It was your average chilly, dark night. The clouds were even covering the moon and stars too. So, Kasamatsu was confused and on edge.

"It's dark and cold, not really something to call beautiful," Kasamatsu responded just as coldly as the air around the two. The girl didn't seem upset at all, she actually giggled before speaking.

"No, it's a beautiful night because you're finally here. I've been waiting for you." All at once, the confusion was blown away and replaced by the feeling of being absolutely done with the situation.

"You're the stalker." It was obviously not a question at all. Kasamatsu then shook his head in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. So, are you going to kill me now? If so, just get it over with."

"Yes, but also no. I'm going to use you to lure my God out."

"Huh? Your God?" Kasamatsu was uncertain what this female was blabbering about, but he wasn't sure he actually wanted to know.

"Ryouta Kise is my God. You have no right to stand next to him."

"...Great, I'm going to die because my dumb ass is dating an idiot with bigger idiots for fans." That seemed to make the girl angrier.

"Don't call him that! He's perfect! You are an imbecile to think you are good enough for him!" Surprisingly, the girl pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kasamatsu.

"Just do it already." Kasamatsu clearly didn't care if he was going to live or die anymore, and that made the girl furious.

"Why aren't you scared? You're about to die and I will lure Kise here! He will suffer while you get to be dead!"

"Kise can take care of himself."

"Don't you love him?"

"What? I hardly know him, how could I love him?" That was actually quite a lie, but she didn't need to know that. However, she clearly didn't like hearing that from the male.

So, acting like a "rational" person, the girl pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed off the walls of the buildings around them. Then the sounds of a bullet tearing into Kasamatsu's shoulder could be heard. Finally, the yell of pain from the black-haired male rang out, along with the thump of him hitting the ground.

"Dammit, that fucking hurt!" Kasamatsu growled as he held his hand over the bullet hole. He looked to see if there was an exit wound the best he could but didn't see anything. That meant the bullet was still inside of him, which slightly worried the man. He was also feeling shocked that the girl had actually shot him. For some reason, he didn't think she would do that.

"I...I missed... You bastard! How dare you live!" Another shot rang out as this one hit his leg.

"Ow! Fuck! Would you stop that!" Kasamatsu snapped as he was in serious pain. Blood was gushing as he tried to stop both the wounds from releasing the red liquid. It wasn't really working that well and he was losing blood at a fast rate.

"Shut up!" The female raised the gun again and aimed this time for his head, but she never got the chance to pull the trigger. A hand had reached out and crunched the gun barrel, effectively destroying it.

"I believe you're done now, Kirai." It was Kise who'd appeared suddenly. His voice was full of rage and his face was contorted in anger. He looked ready to murder someone. His beautiful golden eyes were even glowing, just as the female's were.

"You... You know her?" Kasamatsu questioned as he began to feel dizzy. The blood loss was getting to him now. His body was close to going into shock. Having Kise appear suddenly didn't help anything either, that shocked him even more than getting shot. He thought the angel was too busy to come and save him, so he never thought Kise would actually come to him.

"She's an angel, like me. She's been obsessed over me for as long as I can remember." With that, Kise tried to shove the female backward to get her further away from Kasamatsu, but she grabbed him.

"Now that I have you, I won't let go." Kirai stabbed the blond with a syringe of a black goo type substance into his side and injected it into him.

"What did you just-" Kise was cut off by Kasamatsu falling over and smacking his head onto the concrete sidewalk he was already sitting on. "Kasamatsu!" He moved to rush to his side but was stopped halfway. His body suddenly stopped working, meaning he fell to the ground as well. Unlike the human, however, Kise was still conscious. "What...did...you..." Kise forced out painfully.

"A drug to take your angelic powers away and to make you unable to move your body on your own." Kirai made her way to Kise and effortlessly lifted him up. "Come on my love, we're going home."

"No! Ka...Kasa..." Kise could do nothing but watch as his human lay there, unconscious and dying. 'I'm sorry I failed you again.' That was all Kise could think as he and the female disappeared, leaving Kasamatsu on the sidewalk, surrounded by blood.

~

"...Hello? Can you hear me?" The man could hear a mostly gentle, but annoyed sounding voice calling out to him. He was confused though. He didn't know where he was or why he was so cold. All he knew was he was surrounded by bright lights, even though his eyes were still closed. "Can you open your eyes?"

"Dr. Midorima, I don't think he can hear you." Another voice spoke up from somewhere else, sounding a little further away. "He lost a lot of blood, he probably won't make it."

'Make it? Who? ...Me?' The man thought to himself, seriously clueless.

"Be silent. I knew this man long ago. He's stronger than this." The voice, the man called Dr. Midorima spoke up, annoyed with the other man. "Wake up Kasamatsu."

'Kasamatsu, is that me?' Using the strength he wasn't aware he had, Kasamatsu opened his eyes. There was a stoic green-haired man staring down at him. He seemed relieved to know Kasamatsu was now conscious.

"He woke up... well then, I'll leave you to it." Kasamatsu didn't look to the other man as he left. He just stared

back at Dr. Midorima.

"Do you know where you are right now?"

"No." Kasamatsu's voice was calm, but deep within, fear could be heard. "Who... Who am I?" Pure shock was suddenly written all over the green-haired man's face.

"The head wound was worse than I thought. I didn't think it was so bad compared to your other wounds, but I see I wasn't correct."

"What wounds?"

"You were shot, and you have head trauma from falling onto a sidewalk. You are currently in a hospital."

"I see..." Kasamatsu wasn't sure what to say to that. He'd never been shot before...though if he was, he couldn't remember it anyway. Every memory he had was gone. The black-haired male had amnesia, or at least that was the word he was supplied with from his broken mind.

"Your name is Kasamatsu Yukio."

"Thank you." For some reason, knowing his full name made him feel a little better.

"You're welcome? ...Anyway, I'm the one that found you. I'm Midorima Shintarou. We met in high school." Midorima then explained how he saved Kasamatsu's life and how he'd been unconscious for a few days. A man called Moriyama came looking and claimed him as his roommate in college. "You're a medical student... That's all I can tell you for now. If we tell you too much, it could affect your memories returning naturally. Which they will."

"When?"

"I am... unsure." Midorima seemed to feel a little bad, but he quickly pushed that away in favor of speaking again. "Once you're healed, you can go home with Moriyama. Until then, I will ensure your quick recovery."

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?"

"I am, but I am a fully graduated and great doctor. I skipped a few years due to being advanced. You're in capable hands." He seemed overly prideful and confident, which pissed Kasamatsu off for some reason. However, his annoyance turned to confusion when Midorima spoke next. "You should have had your lucky item with you. Leos were ranked last today."

"Um..." Kasamatsu chose to not respond to the crazy green-haired male. Silence was better anyway. Kasamatsu had a bad headache that got worse with speaking. The doctor seemed to notice and nodded his head.

"I'll check on you later. Rest now." With that, Kasamatsu was all alone in the room he laid in.

He was still so confused. He didn't know who shot him or why they did so. He didn't honestly know who he even was. He didn't know anything at all. However, more than confused, Kasamatsu was upset. He was upset that he was confused and confused because he was upset.

"...Thinking is only making my head hurt worse..." The black-haired male muttered to himself as he happily allowed his sleepiness he suddenly felt to take him into a more pleasant state.

~

While Kasamatsu was unconscious in the hospital, Kise was suffering. He was being tortured physically, mentally and emotionally. If he talked against Kirai, he was hurt. If he refused her, he was hurt and if he spoke or thought about Kasamatsu, he was hurt even worse. Though, it all resulted in bloody wounds covering his body. Each day that went by, he broke a little more. He wondered to himself when he was all alone; what would shatter first, his mind or his body.

The crazed fan enjoyed Kise's body, despite all the wounds now covering it. She found the blond angel bleeding to be even more attractive, much to Kise's horror.

"Please... Please stop... Just let me go..." Everyday Kise pleaded with her, fought her and tried to resist her, but nothing worked. Before the black goo would wear off, Kirai gave him another dose, which meant a humanized Kise was no match for an angel. He could do nothing as he slowly fell into insanity. 


	7. Following

Weeks passed by with Kasamatsu healing quickly. It was like some magical force was helping him. However, the prideful doctor Midorima took all the credit, much to Kasamatsu's annoyance.

Finally, the black-haired male was allowed to go home with Moriyama. The two had talked a lot during Kasamatsu's stay in the hospital and became friends like Moriyama told him they had been for years. Kasamatsu felt a little better having someone to talk to that knew him better than he knew himself now.

"If you feel anything weird or have bad headaches, come back immediately. If your stitches break, come back-"

Midorima's speech was cut off by Kasamatsu. "Immediately, yeah I know. You've told me this three times now."

"I'll take good care of him!" Moriyama spoke up, trying to reassure Midorima.

"...Sure..." The green-haired male didn't fully believe him, but he had no choice but to.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for everything Midorima."

"Of course, it's my job."

"Yeah..." Kasamatsu was annoyed his friend wouldn't just admit he helped him because of more than it just being his job.

"Remember Moriyama, do not tell him too much. Not only would it affect his memories returning, but it could hurt him as well by overwhelming his empty head."

"Empty head?" Kasamatsu was ignored as Moriyama responded to Midorima's reminder.

"I know, don't worry. I'll be careful."

"I'm not worried. Now go. Kasamatsu needs to get home." With that, they said their goodbyes and Moriyama wheeled Kasamatsu out to their car in a wheelchair.

Moriyama drove home quickly but he didn't at first. He only drove faster when Kasamatsu began to panic. For some reason, Kasamatsu couldn't help but feel scared. He felt much better when he was indoors and it made him confused. Well, the blue-eyed man was confused about a lot these days.

So, in record time, they reached their apartment and Kasamatsu got to be inside his home. It felt familiar to him but it was also strange. It made him feel sick to feel so weird in his own home.

"This is your room. You can stay here or watch TV in the living room. Do you know how to work the remote?"

"Yoshitaka, I have amnesia. I'm not a moron." Kasamatsu grumbled as he made his way to the couch in front of the TV. He turned it on and instantly his heart stopped. On the screen was a beautiful blond man with gold eyes. He instantly turned up the volume and listened.

"...model Kise Ryouta is still missing. It's been weeks now with no word from him. If anyone-" Moriyama shut the TV off as fast as he could, but it was too late. Tears were falling from Kasamatsu's eyes without his permission. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Moriyama knew.

"Did I know him?"

"Yes..."

"Who was he to me?"

"I think he was your boyfriend, but you didn't tell me anything."

"I see... When did he go missing?" Kasamatsu already had a feeling what the answer was, but he needed to hear it.

"The night you were shot..."

"Thank you for telling me." Kasamatsu wiped his eyes and pushed the tears away. However, the hollow feeling in his heart was still there. He knew he was important to him, he just didn't remember him. That hurt the worst and it also pissed him off. He also knew that the man must have been connected with him being shot, he just also didn't know what that connection was yet.

Once Kasamatsu calmed down, he decided to go take a nap. However, once he entered his room, he saw items that didn't make sense. There was a golden hairbrush with blond hairs, along with random articles of clothing that were the wrong size and couldn't be Kasamatsu's. Even though he was confused about the items, they proved that Kise meant more to him than just some boyfriend, but he didn't know what exactly he felt towards the blond man. If he didn't care about Kise seriously, then he probably wouldn't have kept the clothing or hairbrush. He knew that much about himself for sure.

Thinking about it all was starting to overwhelm the black-haired male. He wasn't sure being there was such a good idea, so he decided a walk might be good. He knew it could possibly make him feel worse, but he couldn't just sit there and think.

"Hey, I'm going to take a walk. I won't go far, just to the store we passed on our way here." Kasamatsu informed Moriyama as he headed for the door. He could tell Moriyama was hesitant, but he nodded his head in the end. Moriyama knew Kasamatsu best, so he knew if Kasamatsu wanted to go on a walk, he would even if Moriyama didn't want him to.

"Just...be careful." Moriyama finally responded just before Kasamatsu closed the door. The blue-eyed male paused and turned to his friend.

"I will be." With that, Kasamatsu closed the door and headed to the stairs. He felt bad about making Moriyama worry, so he'd make sure to stay out of trouble... or so he told himself. He had a feeling that wouldn't happen. He knew he would get into more trouble due to his feelings for Kise, even though he didn't know what they were yet.

~

Kasamatsu walked further than he planned, without even knowing. Unfortunately, nothing looked familiar and he figured he was now lost.

"Great... I guess I need to ask for help." Kasamatsu grumbled to himself. He turned and began to look for someone to ask. Most people looked too busy or not friendly until Kasamatsu's eyes landed on a girl. She was carrying grocery bags but that's not what caught his eye.

She had long black hair and felt extremely familiar to Kasamatsu. It was a bad type of familiar but he didn't know why. All his senses were yelling to stay away from her, but he decided to ignore them. He began to walk towards her secretively. He made sure she didn't notice him and to his knowledge, she never did.

Kasamatsu followed the female all the way to a warehouse. It was normal looking and didn't feel suspicions at all. However, Kasamatsu felt something from it and he knew he needed to go into the building. He just wasn't sure how to without being caught. Kasamatsu had this strange feeling that he'd be okay even if he was caught, so he just mustered up the courage and went in the door he saw the girl go into.

Once in that door, there was a hallway with even more doors, so Kasamatsu decided to open each one to find the female. As he got closer to the end of the hall, he was able to hear two voices talking. One a male and the other a female. In all honesty, the man sounded like he was actually screaming, not just talking.

"Hush my God, it'll be okay. You just need to eat something." The woman gently said to her "God". Hearing her voice gave Kasamatsu chills and made him feel like throwing up.

"Get away from me! Stay back!" The man screamed at the female. Kasamatsu could hear him thrashing around, but wasn't close enough to see yet, so he decided to get closer. He approached the open door and found he didn't actually want to see the male now.

He was definitely Kise Ryouta, or at least what was left of him. He was all skin and bones and had scars all over his body. Dried blood was covering his fully naked figure and there was even some in his hair. Speaking of his blond hair, it was longer than the photos of him Kasamatsu had seen on the news.

"Come on my God, please eat." The black-haired girl continued to try to give the shacked man food, but he refused.

"Get away you bitch!" Kise screamed and kicked at the female. She was able to dodge it as she growled at him.

"Stop it my-" The girl the suddenly froze in her yelling at Kise. It was like she just realized something, and she did. "So you did follow me, Kasamatsu Yukio." She turned to look at the now shocked and frozen Kasamatsu. He wasn't sure how to react at all, but the girl clearly did. "This is all your fault!" The girl ran at him but was stopped by a flash of blue and red. Before Kasamatsu knew it, the female was thrown across the room and busted through a wall.

"Damn, that bitch is crazy!" There were two men in front of Kasamatsu now. They were the same height, but one had darker skin. Along with the darker skin he had dark blue hair, while the other lighter skinned one had red hair. Both men looked furious at the female. "Don't just stand there, get Ryouta!" It was the blue-haired male who'd snapped that at Kasamatsu. The man also threw a key at him, which Kasamatsu nearly dropped.

"Okay..." Kasamatsu had no clue what was going on but he did as he was told. He made his way to the broken blond as the other two men disappeared from the room.

"Stay away from me!" Kise snarled as Kasamatsu approached him.

"I just want to help you."

"Stay away!" Kise screamed as he kicked Kasamatsu causing him to fall over and drop the key. He quickly picked it up angrily and glared at the man attached to a bed.

"Stop that or I will leave you there!" Kasamatsu yelled back as he approached the man again. He ignored Kise's screams this time as he unlocked the shackles around his limbs. As soon as he was free, Kise shoved Kasamatsu away and retreated to the other side of the room.

"Stay back! I don't want you to see me like this... I don't want anyone to see me like this..." As Kise spoke, he shook like a leaf. He was beginning to cry as well. It made Kasamatsu feel horrible, so he knew he had to do something.

"Here..." Kasamatsu mumbled as he made his way to the blond and wrapped his coat around the traumatized male.

"Stay-"

"Away, I know." Kasamatsu wanted to ask the crying man what he meant to him, but he knew it wasn't the time. So, the two just sat in silence as Kise sobbed quietly to himself.

~

It took a few minutes before one of the men appeared again, but this time it was only the red-haired one. The other one was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, my name is Kagami Taiga, the other guy was Aomine Daiki. We're Ryouta's friends and we followed you here to save him."

"I'm coming with him. He will be taken care of by me." Kasamatsu instantly spoke, clearly protective of the broken man.

"No... I don't want you near m-"

"Shut up, I'm not going anywhere until I find out who exactly you were to me! All my memories are gone and I can't remember anything but that you are someone important to me."

"What?" Kise turned to Kasamatsu with a horrified look on his face.

"Something happened to me which resulted in head trauma. That caused all my memories to disappear." Kasamatsu quickly explained to the man, annoyed at having to explain that at that moment in time.

"You...don't remember me at all?" He looked ready to cry again.

"I know you were important and that you meant something to me. I just don't know anything exactly." Kise was going to respond when he was stopped by Kagami's words.

"Come on you two, we need to get to Kise's home. You guys can talk there." With that, Kagami led the two out and to a car where the blue-haired man sat in the driver's seat, with blood covering him.

"Uh..." Kasamatsu began hesitantly but was stopped by Aomine shaking his head.

"Don't ask, just get in." With no other choice, Kasamatsu got in with Kise. The blond was silent and trying to avoid Kasamatsu's legs brushing up against his. He didn't even want to be touched in the slightest of ways. It hurt Kasamatsu for some reason, but he figured that some terrible things had happened to Kise, so he understood.

Kasamatsu wasn't sure what to do now though. He wanted to let Moriyama know he was okay, but he'd stupidly left his phone at home. So, since he couldn't do anything about it, he just decided to go along with whatever happened. All he knew for sure was that he was going to remain by Kise's side, no matter what. Even if the male didn't want him there. It was something he knew he had to do.


	8. Recovery

The car ride to Kise's home was completely silent. No one was sure what to say around Kise, and he didn't seem to care. The blond man welcomed the quiet atmosphere of the car. It was a nice change from the chaotic hell he'd been in the past few weeks. Kise truly didn't want anyone to speak any words anyway, and it wasn't like he could respond at that moment. He was still too shaken up and was hesitant to believe he really was saved. He'd dreamed about being saved for the whole time he was there, so it would take a minute for him to honestly realize this was really happening.

The drive wasn't too far to Kise's house, so the time spent outside in a vehicle was short. Kasamatsu was thankful for that because he'd begun to feel anxious finally. He didn't want to be out in the open and hoped that at Kise's home he'd feel safer. He knew that he'd been there before, not because he remembered but because of his feelings towards the thought. Therefore, Kasamatsu felt he would indeed feel safer there in the home of Kise.

He was correct, of course. As soon as he entered Kise's mansion, the anxiety fell away, leaving a safe and familiar sense behind.

"Kise, you go get cleaned up. We're going to talk to Kasamatsu for a bit." Kagami told the blond gently, well as gently as he could.

"...Sure..." Kise quickly disappeared with Aomine following after him.

"Why's he going with him?" Kasamatsu questioned, confused.

"To make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Oh, I see..."

"So, anyway... I have to tell you something." Kagami paused to think over if he wanted to continue or not but ultimately decided to keep talking. "Daiki and I aren't human. He's a demon and I'm an angel." Kasamatsu just stared at Kagami. He clearly didn't believe him at all. So, Kagami began to glow. His eyes glowed bright red and then pure white angel wings unfolded from behind him.

Seeing this change shocked Kasamatsu. He was completely frozen as he stared at the obvious angel. He wasn't sure how to react now and so he just stood there for a few minutes and listened to Kagami speak again.

"So you see, I'm an angel. Ryouta is too." Now that the proof was revealed, Kagami changed back to normal. He no longer glowed and looked as he did, like he was a complete human.

"If you're an angel, why couldn't you have saved Kise sooner?"

"Kirai, the woman, blocked hers and Ryouta's presences from all of us. So we kept watch over you in hoped you'd lead us to him. We even helped heal you to quicken the process after you got shot."

"...Well thank you for that, I guess."

"Listen, right now Kise's powers are locked away. He'll be angelic again soon, but until then, can you watch over him? We trust you. Plus, even though you don't remember him, you two mean a lot to each other. So...please..."

"Of course. I always intended on taking care of him. I think it will help my memories come back."

"I don't want him here." The two turned to look at Kise, who was in the entryway of the room. He clearly wasn't cleaned up yet or anything, so they were confused to why he was just standing there listening in on their conversation.

"You'll suck it up and get over it. I'm taking care of you." Kasamatsu snapped at the wounded blond. Kise flinched at the angry tone and glared at Kasamatsu.

"Whatever..." Kise then sulked off, most likely returning to the bathroom to finally get cleaned up.

"Listen Kasamatsu... be nice to him. He'll need a lot of support. It's clear he's gone through a lot." Kagami informed the human once Kise was out of earshot.

"...I know..." The human felt bad about snapping at the broken angel now, not that he would honestly admit that out loud.

"Hey, he's in the shower now. Make sure you keep an eye on him." Aomine demanded as he entered the room the other two were talking in.

"I will."

"Well then, we'll see you later. We'll check back in eventually." With that, the two men left the residence, leaving Kasamatsu alone with Kise.

Kasamatsu had to sit down on a couch after they left. He was getting overwhelmed by the demon and angel information, causing his head to hurt. He believed it but was confused. It truly felt like he'd already known it all at one point. He was sure he did know, he just was still all worked up over it.

"Is everything okay?" Before Kasamatsu had known it, Kise entered the room silently and just stared hesitantly at the human. It was like he could tell that Kasamatsu's mind was in turmoil.

Kasamatsu jumped and stood up from the couch he sat on. He'd been caught off guard, not only by Kise talking but then also by his looks. The angel had cut his hair just a little too short and uneven as hell. His clothes were baggy and while he looked clean, he still seemed to be dirty. It was due to the wounds he still had.

"Are you okay?" Kasamatsu countered clearly concerned.

"...I'm better but tired... Anyway, if you're determined to stay, I'll take you to your room." Kise walked off, leaving Kasamatsu with no choice but to chase after him. He was led to a room that felt familiar. "This is where you stayed last time you were here."

"I see, thank you."

"Goodnight." Kise entered the room right next to Kasamatsu's and instantly fell into bed, while Kasamatsu entered his room and just stood there.

There were his own personal items in the room mixed with another person's. Kasamatsu was curious about it but was more exhausted than that. So, he decided to just go to bed. He also wanted to talk to Kise more but settled for talking after they were both rested. He had a feeling that Kise needed the rest anyway.

~

"Ahh! Get away! Stay back!" Kasamatsu shot up in bed and looked around confused. It took him a moment to register that it was Kise screaming in his room next door. So not wasting any time, Kasamatsu ran out of his room and into Kise's. The angel was all alone, thankfully, but was thrashing around in his bed as he screamed out.

"Kise! It's okay!" Kasamatsu called out as he raced to his side. He shook the blond, trying to wake him up. "Kise, it's alright. You're home now!"

"Kasamatsu?!" Kise's eyes fluttered open long enough to register the human, but then he closed them and was sitting up with his arms around the human. Kasamatsu had no choice but to hold Kise as he cried and clung to him.

"Shh... You're safe now..." Kasamatsu whispered soothing words into Kise's ear, trying to help calm the angel. It took a few moments, but eventually, the sobbing stopped.

All of a sudden, Kasamatsu was lying on the ground. The reason to that was Kise. The angel had shoved him away, hard.

"What are you doing?! I told you to stay away from me!" Kise growled loudly at the human, which slightly frightened Kasamatsu.

"You were screaming in your sleep... I just wanted to..." Kasamatsu wasn't sure what to say, but it didn't matter. The angel climbed off the bed and pushed past him as he ran out of the room. "Did I make it worse?"

He already knew he had, so he figured he should leave Kise be for a little while. However, Kasamatsu got a bad feeling when he thought of what the angel could do when all alone, so he went looking for him. It took a half hour, but eventually, he found Kise. The angel was hiding in the kitchen in one of the pantries, shivering and crying.

"Stay away from me!" Kise yelled as he scooted back from Kasamatsu.

"I won't touch you. Just come out." When Kise didn't make a move, Kasamatsu began to speak again. "You know, since we're both awake, I'll make us some food. I'm sure you're hungry." Kasamatsu left the pantry open as he began to collect items he needed to feed Kise and himself.

Eventually, Kasamatsu had all of the equipment he needed and the ingredients to use. He took a few minutes to cook and then served the food up. At first, Kise didn't come out but after about 5 minutes, Kasamatsu watched as he scurried to his food. He sat at the table as Kasamatsu stood at the counter.

Kise messily and quickly ate his food, nearly causing himself to throw up due to his speed. Once his food was done, he turned to look to Kasamatsu's food. So, the human slowly walked over and gave Kise his share of food as well. As soon as he had the okay, Kise ate the new food in front of him.

"Do you want more? I can make you anything you want." Kasamatsu offered, but the angel shook his head.

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

"Alright..." Kasamatsu was hesitant but he needed to ask the question that's been in his head since he first saw Kise, from what he remembered. He knew the angel wouldn't like it, but it was important for Kasamatsu to know. "Kise... What happened to you while you were with that girl?" The angel nearly choked on the food he was eating but quickly recovered. Instead of responding right away, the angel continued to eat his food more slowly than he was before. He clearly wanted to eat rather than talk at that moment. "Kise, please."

"Why?" Kise finally asked once his food was all gone.

"I need to know so I can help you."

"You're already being nicer than usual. What more can you do?"

"Don't change the subject. Tell me what happened!"

"You want me to tell you how I was beaten, cut up and starved whenever I refused to have sex with her?! How I was forced to do things I never wanted to do?! Or maybe how she told me you had abandoned me and never cared about me at all?! She also told me you died there! She tortured me physically and mentally!" Kise was sobbing by the end of the rant. Kasamatsu wasn't sure how to react, but he was sure he was pissed off. His blood was boiling and he wanted to murder someone.

"That bitch... how dare..." Kasamatsu growled brokenly as he slammed his hands down on the counter top.

"If you want her dead, you're in luck because she already is. Daiki killed her." Kise whispered to Kasamatsu as his sobs calmed down.

"I...I'm sorry..."

The two didn't talk after that, instead, they just separated. Kise went off to his room and Kasamatsu cleaned the kitchen.

That's how the next two days went. Kise would have nightmares and Kasamatsu would try to console him. Each reaction from Kise was calmer thankfully. Kasamatsu would feed Kise and they'd split up. Every so often though, they would talk or watch TV together. Kise still remained far from Kasamatsu, but the distance faded each time they interacted. Finally, the third day came and Kise felt different.

"Hey Kasamatsu, I think my angelic powers are coming back. I feel strange." Kise informed Kasamatsu as they ate breakfast. The angel was correct because all at once, his powers flooded back to him.

His eyes began to glow as his wounds and scars healed, along with his normal weight and hair returning. The only thing that didn't heal was his emotional and mental scars.

Along with Kise's powers, all of Kasamatsu's memories returned. He was hit with the good and bad things that have all happened to him. He remembered Midorima, Moriyama and all he'd learned in school. He even remembered his feelings for Kise.

All the memories caused Kasamatsu to begin to cry. He couldn't stop the tears as they fell, worrying Kise as they did so.

"Ka...Kasamatsu?" Kise hesitantly questioned, clearly not caring about his own change, but only his human's.

"I remember you again. I'm...so sorry I forgot."

"It... It's okay Kasamatsu. All that matters is you remember again."

~

With that, the two returned to their normal lives. Well, there were some differences. Kasamatsu now fully lived with Kise in Kazu's room. Other than that, things were how they once were. Kise became a model again and Kasamatsu went back to medical school.

There was another difference as well, however. Kasamatsu convinced Kise to go to a therapist to help with his emotional and mental wounds. It turned out they were able to find a demon who could be told the whole story and understand it. The lady helped a lot and with Kasamatsu's support, every day was easier.

Kise still couldn't be touched by anyone, but they knew one day he would be able to. Kasamatsu found some patience and didn't cause Kise to cry again after that first time, thankfully. The two were growing together and were happy once again, even though things weren't perfect just yet.


	9. Together

A year has gone by and not much changed about Kise and Kasamatsu. They still live together, go to school for Kasamatsu and model for Kise. They have grown closer though, and the distance between them faded away. It was nice for Kise to be able to be close to someone again.

That's how they got to where they were now, at this moment in time. Kise and Kasamatsu were eating breakfast together like usual when Kise had the brilliant idea to speak up randomly. It was something that had been on his mind for a little while and now seemed like a good time to bring it up.

"Go out with me again. I want to date you!" Kise suddenly announced, causing Kasamatsu to cough as he nearly choked on his food. Once he recovered he looked over at the angel.

"Do you think it's a good idea? Are you ready for that again?"

"Yes... I think I am." So, with that reassurance, Kasamatsu agreed.

"Okay, let's go on a date. This time though, I'll plan it." Kasamatsu didn't want to deal with any Kise fans this time. "When we go out, you'll need to change your appearance and choose a car that isn't flashy. I'll handle the rest and tell you about it all later."

"Tell me now! Let's go out today, I don't want to wait another day." Kise had his whiny voice again, but for some reason, Kasamatsu was weak to it this time and gave in to his demands.

"Go get ready for an outdoor date. That's all I'll tell you right now. Just make sure you don't look like Kise Ryouta."

"Sure!" With that, the blond changed his appearance right there in the kitchen. His hair went black and his eyes turned green. He had the same look he had when he was at Kasamatsu's college for that day. After the transformation was complete and Kasamatsu seemed alright with it, he ran off happily and went to get changed.

"Dumbass..." Kasamatsu mumbled fondly as he cleaned up the kitchen before heading to his room to get himself ready.

Within two hours, the pair were dressed and in one of Kise's more subtle cars. Kasamatsu was driving this time so he could take them where he planned their date without Kise having to know the place. He wanted it to be a surprise as long as it could remain one, which wasn't long honestly.

Their destination was a park a little ways away from Kise's house. It was one with food stands and walking trails. Their date was there because Kasamatsu thought they could use a bit of fresh air and they'd been talking about going there for a while now, but neither had the time to.

"A park? Oh, are we going to walk around? Can I get some ice cream?" Kise was hyperactive and nearly bouncing in his seat.

"Shut up. You'll see what we'll be doing." Kasamatsu might have said that, but Kise wasn't wrong. They were going to walk around and also get ice cream later on. "Let's go."

With that, the two set off and began to walk. Unfortunately, there were a lot of sticks and rocks and they ended up tripping, but it was mostly Kise who nearly fell over a few times.

"Hey Kasamatsu... Can we, um..." Kise was almost seeming shy now, which was startling to Kasamatsu since Kise was the furthest thing from shy.

"Spit it out, Kise."

"Can we hold hands?" Kise spoke quickly as a blush formed on his face. "So, you know, neither one of us falls..."

"If you think you're okay with it, then sure." Kasamatsu held out his right hand to Kise and the angel happily accepted it. This was the first time he was touched since the last time Kasamatsu touched him during his sobbing from his nightmares. The contact made both men's hearts feel happy and even flutter a little bit.

"Thank you..."

"Yeah..." The two continued to walk, hand in hand along the path. They saw birds, insects, and various flowers. It was beautiful and new to the usually too-busy-to-enjoy-nature men. The fresh air was truly helping them both clear their heads and feel a little more free than usual.

"It's so pretty here, isn't it?" Kise spoke with awe in his voice, before it turned to slight fear. "Except for the worms..."

"It is." Kasamatsu chose to ignore the worm comment.

"You know what else is pretty?"

"If you say yourself, I'll hit you."

"...Of course, I wasn't going to say that..."

"Sure Kise..." The angel couldn't help but chuckle at their little conversation and Kasamatsu smiled to himself due to it. Hearing Kise laugh made Kasamatsu's body feel warm and happy. It was a good feeling that he chose to accept at that moment. "Come on, let's go get you some ice cream."

"Alright!" The two made their way to an ice cream stand and looked over the menu.

"What flavor do you want?"

"...Chocolate!" Kasamatsu nodded his head and ordered two cones of chocolate ice cream. Once they had their treats, they headed over and sat on a bench. The entire time, they were still holding hands, without even realizing it.

Once they finished their cones, they sat there in silence until Kise spoke up.

"Kasa... I mean, Yukio, I have something I want to tell you, so just listen to me." Kise sounded like it was something important, so Kasamatsu followed his instructions. "I am in love with you. I might be still broken, but I want us to be more than just dating. I want to actually be with you, instead of just being near you." Kasamatsu was shocked and blankly stared ahead. He wasn't prepared for the sudden confession. Even so, it was quite welcomed.

"I...I feel the same." Kasamatsu mumbled surprisingly honest. That caused Kise to light up and smile brightly at Kasamatsu.

"So I can say you're my boyfriend now?"

"If you have to." Kise chuckled at Kasamatsu's words but got a different idea suddenly.

"Yukio, close your eyes, I want to do something." Not being able to deny Kise, Kasamatsu reluctantly shut his eyes. A moment later, lips were pressed against the human's lips. The two kissed for a few seconds before ending their first kiss. Both Kasamatsu and Kise's faces were red and fully flushed. Even so, they both thought it was the best kiss they'd had.

"Mommy, look! Those two boys kissed!" A random little kid yelled out, causing all eyes to land on the pair.

"Yes sweetie they did. They love each other, so it's alright." The mother calmly and sweetly replied. Both men were instantly embarrassed and turned red.

"...That was embarrassing..." Kise noted, trying to hide his red face.

"Never again..." Kasamatsu muttered as he got up and walked away.

"Never kiss again, or just in public?"

"Yes..."

"Yukio!" Kise whined as he ran after his human. He was chuckling though, showing how truly happy the angel was at that moment.

~

A year passed and the Kirai incident was mostly forgotten. Kise could now touch Kasamatsu fully, with clothes and without them. They'd gone on a few dates and did some sexual touching, but they never went all the way together yet. Despite that, their relationship was going great.

Towards other people, Kise was still hesitant. He was mostly okay with men, but females still startled him, especially if they tried to touch him. He was getting better though and every day that passed was easier for Kise to handle. His fangirls got better and even accepted his relationship with Kasamatsu, which made Kise thrilled.

~~~Sexual Content Ahead, Skip If You Want~~~

It was a normal afternoon with Kasamatsu and Kise laying on the angel's large sectional together. They had ended up watching a movie, with neither watching it in favor of making out on the couch. Some touching happened, causing Kise and Kasamatsu to get all worked up.

"Yukio, I want to go all the way with you!" Kise had been saying that for a whole week now. Each time, Kasamatsu would refuse though. He was worried Kise would freak out or even worse, get hurt.

"Why?"

"I want to feel you in me. I've been dreaming about it for so long now. I want to know what the real thing feels like." Kise had never said that before and it caused Kasamatsu's face to burst out in red. "Please don't deny me."

"Fine!" Kasamatsu was reluctant, but he didn't have the willpower to refuse anymore.

"Let's do it now." Kise pulled Kasamatsu into his bedroom and pushed him down on the bed. The angel wasted no time in stripping himself and the shocked human of their clothes. Well, he more like tore off their clothes, much to Kasamatsu's annoyance.

Now naked, Kasamatsu could see how turned on Kise already was. Kise's dick was already up and ready to go, causing Kasamatsu's own to join Kise's. The greedy, lustful eyes of Kise also helped Kasamatsu's rise.

"Fuck." Kasamatsu couldn't help but say that when he took all of naked Kise in. The blond just looked so perfect and beautiful that Kasamatsu couldn't form any coherent thoughts.

"I can't wait. Just lay back. I need to do this." Kise had clearly already prepared his body for Kasamatsu. He'd even quickly lubed up Kasamatsu's dick before sliding down on him. It wasn't the men's first time with a guy, but it sure felt like it. It'd been so long since either did anything fully with a man, but it felt more special this time. It honestly felt like it was the first time, since it was, indeed, the first time both men were doing this with someone they loved.

"Of fuck!" Kasamatsu cried out as Kise's body wrapped around his dick.

"This is..." Kise was breathless and couldn't finish his sentence.

"Amazing." Kasamatsu finished speaking for his lover. The two were both feeling better than they ever had before.

"I'm going to move now." With that little heads up, Kise began to slowly bounce up and down on Kasamatsu's dick. Both men quickly became a mess of moans as Kise sped up faster.

Neither man lasted as long as they had hoped and after a little over 5 minutes of sex, it was over. With a cry of their lovers' names, both men reached their completion.

They remained in that position, still intertwined together, for another minute before Kise detached himself and laid down next to Kasamatsu. Kise nor Kasamatsu made any movement

to clean up as they began to snuggle with each other.

~~~Sexual Content Ends~~~

"You sure love to cuddle after that stuff, don't you?" Kasamatsu grumbled, but it wasn't like he truly didn't want to cuddle with his lover. He just liked to try to pretend he didn't want it, even though deep down, he did.

"Only with you," Kise whispered as he kissed Kasamatsu's cheek.

"You're such a sap."

"I'm your sap though!" Kise chuckled as he snuggled closer to the human.

"Yeah, Yeah. Anyway, we should clean up now."

"No, it's nap time."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yup... Hey Yukio?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Kasamatsu looked down at his lover. Even though Kise was taller, he positioned himself with his head on Kasamatsu's chest, giving the feeling that he's smaller than his actually shorter lover. Kasamatsu secretly found that adorable but ignored that for the moment. Kise was smiling brightly up at the human, which made him find the angel even more adorable.

"I love you."

"...I love you too, Ryouta." Kasamatsu still wasn't good at declaring his feelings, but he was getting better at it.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving me, taking care of me... remembering me. Just everything really." Kise seemed to still be a little upset that Kasamatsu had forgotten about him. The human didn't realize it affected him as much and honestly felt bad about it now.

"...Of course. I'll always remember you Ryouta." Kasamatsu wrapped an arm around Kise and held him close. He was the one who was truly thankful. He didn't know where he would be without his precious angel now, and he never wanted to find out.


	10. Epilogue

Many years later, Kise and Kasamatsu have remained together. Their relationship is solid and full of joy... with some issues here and there. They still love each other and even share a room now. All of Kasamatsu's belongings are out of Kazu's room and in Kise's large one.

Kise could now be touched by anyone, and the trauma he had mostly was gone. He had a few bad days, but for the most part, he was himself again.

Kasamatsu graduated from medical school and now works at the hospital where Midorima works. He strictly works in the ER, where he even made a few friends.

Speaking of friends, with the exception of Kazu, Kasamatsu met all of Kise's closest friends. Well, he already knew two, but he finally got an official introduction to Aomine and Kagami. He gets along with them fairly well, other than Akashi, but that was to be expected.

Kise is still modeling and is sometimes really busy or in another country. At first, it caused problems, but he always made it up to Kasamatsu later on.

Like now, Kise was off in another country, leaving phone calls as their only form of communication.

"So, how was your day so far?" Kasamatsu questioned his angel, through the phone, as they both were on a lunch break.

"Pretty good, but I'm missing you a lot right now."

"You'll be back in a few days so you'll live." He said that, but Kasamatsu missed him as well.

"What about your day?"

"Well later on tonight I'm going to visit a shrine with a few friends, so that's something..." Kise could tell Kasamatsu was less than thrilled about that.

"What friends?" Kise didn't mean it harshly, it was just odd for Kasamatsu to talk about doing things with other people.

"Lila and Leon, the married couple I told you about, along with Midorima."

"Oh, well have fun! I'll just be here missing you!" Kise was pouting since he couldn't go do fun things with Kasamatsu for a little while.

"Don't be a baby."

"You love this baby."

"Yeah, I guess I do love you, but... I have to go now."

"Same here and I love you too Yukio." With that, the lovers hung up and went back to their jobs.

Even though work sometimes brought them apart, they always remembered their love for each other and then everything was okay. No matter what, even far away from each other, they would always be together.


End file.
